Cruel
by Ababy99
Summary: The plot is taken from the movie "Cruel Intentions" Lucas and Brooke are new to Tree Hill, and plan on stirring things up a bit. R&R COMPLETE
1. One

**Cruel**

**A/N: I came up with this one day after I watched the movie "Cruel Intentions". The plot is basically Lucas Roe and Brooke Davis are step siblings and they moved from Manhattan to Tree Hill. They're first plan of action is to break up the marriage of Haley James and Nathan Scott. Peyton and Jake will appear in this story. All characters are the same as they are on the show, except Peyton will be more naive and un-experienced, and Brooke and Lucas will be manipulative and mean.**

**I don't own anything from Cruel Intentions or One Tree Hill.**

* * *

Brooke Davis sat attentively as she listened to Peyton Sawyer's step mother babble on and on about how much money they had, and how perfect a child Peyton was. Brooke stared off into space and thought about how desperately she needed a cigarette. Brooke nodded when she needed to, and put on her best fake smile.

"What I am basically trying to say," Mrs. Sawyer said, "Is that if you need anybody to show you around then Peyton would be more than happier to help you."

Brooke smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you so much," she said, "My mother speaks so highly of you and your family, and now I can see why." Brooke looked over at Peyton and couldn't help but notice how unusual she was. Brooke was dressed in an elegant Gucci dress, while Peyton was dressed in ripped jeans and a concert tee. Brooke's hair was brown and perfectly straightened, while Peyton's was blonde and out of control curly. "I hope you don't mind if I follow you around until I get used to the school," Brooke said after the silence.

"I guess I really don't have a choice," Peyton said; Brooke noticed the attitude in the girls' tone and immedietly didn't like it.

Mrs. Sawyer pinched Peyton's thigh, "I'm sorry about her," she said apologizing for her daughter's antics, "You have to forgive Peyton for her moodiness sometimes."

"It's perfectly understandable," Brooke said with a sweet smile, "I'm sorry Lucas couldn't be here to meet the two of you."

Peyton scoffed, "We've already all heard enough about your step brother..."

Mrs. Sawyer nodded in agreement, "Is it true that you all had to move here because of what he did to that teacher back in Manhattan?" She asked as she leaned in.

"No," Lucas said as he walked into the room dressed in a suit, "But don't you just love that rumor?" He asked sarcastically.

"Mrs. Sawyer offered her daughter's help to us," Brooke said without skipping a beat, "This is Peyton."

Lucas smiled at the curly haired punk rock chick, "Nice to meet you," he said.

"Are we going yet?" Peyton asked her step mother.

Brooke stood up and smiled, "Thank you so much for all of your help..."

"The pleasure's mine," Mrs. Sawyer said with a smile and then walked out of the room followed by Peyton.

Brooke's smile fell and she looked at Lucas, "One of your mommy's little bitches?" Nathan asked with a sarcastic tone.

"I hate her," Brooke said as she took out a cigarette and lit it, "The only reason she wants to help is because we're rich," Brooke said and then took a drag.

Lucas grinned, "That daughter of her seems like such a sweetheart!" He exclaimed.

"She hates us," Brooke said as she laid down on the couch, "She definitely hates me..."

Lucas laid down beside Brooke and rested his hand on her stomach, "She's just jealous baby doll," he said and kissed Brooke on the cheek.

Brooke rested her hand on Lucas's thigh, "We've only been in this little town for one day and people are already talking bad about you..."

Lucas sighed, "They just don't understand the kind of reputation I have," he said with a shrug and then got up from the couch and walked towards the piano.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Brooke asked as she sat up and put out her cigarette in a piece of sushi.

Lucas pressed a few keys on the piano and gave up, "I found this adorable little cafe," he said sarcastically, "I found out quite a lot about this town..."

"Oh?" Brooke asked intrigued, "Do tell..."

"Well," Lucas began, "Everyone here is about as fucked up as the people back in Manhattan..."

Brooke laughed, "That's impossible..."

"That's what I thought," he said as he took a drink, "Seems like there's this little couple who have gotten married."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Oh dear God," she said to herself, "Let me guess...They love each other!"

"They were giving each other Eskimo kisses when I left," Lucas said with a disgusted look on his face.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "These people are fucking unbelievable..."

"The girl was quite sexy actually," Lucas said as he thought back to her, "That innocent sexy, though..."

"She's married, baby," Brooke said, "There's no chance."

Lucas sneered at her, "Would you care to make a wager on that?"

"I'll think about..." Brooke said softly and then walked into her room.

Lucas walked into his office and lit a cigar. He took a drag from it and heard Brooke walk in, "Yes?"

"About that wager of yours," Brooke said, "I'm in."

Lucas smiled micheviously, "What are the terms?"

"If I win..." Brooke began, "I get that sweet little car of yours," she said.

Lucas sighed, "And if I win?"

"You can have something that you've been jerking off to ever since our parents got married," Brooke said seductively.

Lucas looked down at Brooke's breasts, "Be more specific..."

"In English," Brooke said, "I'll fuck your brain outs," she whispered into Lucas's ear.

Lucas grabbed onto Brooke's hips, "That's a really nice car..."

Brooke put Lucas's fingers up to her mouth and sucked on his index finger, "I'll let you put it anywhere," she moaned.

"You've got yourself a deal," Lucas said as they shook hands.

Brooke winked at him, "Happy hunting!" Lucas nodded and walked out of his office.

Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton all walked towards the school together, "So this is it?" Brooke asked as she looked at the small building, "It's nothing compared to Manchester Prep."

"Well this isn't Manhattan," Peyton spat back.

Lucas chuckled to himself, "You are astonishingly beautiful when you're angry!"

Peyton stopped and turned to face Lucas, "I don't buy your bull shit alright?" She said coldly and then continued walking.

"Nice try," Brooke whispered to Lucas and tried to hide her smile.

Lucas glared at her, "Blow me."

"Not yet, oh sweet brother of mine," Brooke said.

Haley walked up to Peyton and looked at her in confusion, "New students?" She asked.

"I'm Brooke Davis," Brooke said sticking out her hand; Haley shook it.

Haley smiled politely, "Nice to meet you. I hope you'll like Tree Hill."

Lucas kissed Haley's hand, "Lucas Roe."

"You both will enjoy Tree Hill," Haley said as she pulled her hand back and blushed a little.

Lucas smiled, "I'm enjoying it..." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad," Haley said and then let out a nervous cough, "Well I've got to go to my car real quick...It was nice meeting you two," she said with a quick wave, "Bye Peyt..."

Brooke watched Haley leave, "I'll be right back," she said and then caught up with Haley.

"Don't even try it Lucas," Peyton said sternly.

Lucas looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Hales has a lot going for her with Nathan," she said, "I'm not going to let you hurt her..."

Lucas sighed, "Why? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

Peyton stopped, "You're disgusting..." She said and then stormed off.

Lucas chuckled to himself, "It was just a question!" He yelled after her.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you something," Brooke said as Haley dug through her car.

Haley shook her head, "Ask away," she said with an innocent laugh.

"Is it true that you're married?" Brooke asked.

Haley smiled, "Yes," she said showing Brooke the cheap looking wedding band.

"It's beautiful," Brooke said with fake sincerity, "Why did you decide to get married?"

Haley sighed, "We love each other...And I was a virgin and..."

"And he just wanted some?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Haley exclaimed, "We love each other...And I knew that I wanted my first time to be with him..."

Brooke nodded her head, "Was he a virgin as well?"

"No," Haley said, "He actually used to be quite the typical jock before we met...He was a big partier, big player, big talker....You know."

Brooke smiled to herself, "I see..."

A tall, muscular guy with brown hair and blue eyes walke up to Haley and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said and kissed Haley's cheek.

Brooke watched the scene and immedietly liked Nathan. Haley looked at Brooke, "This is Nathan...My husband."

Nathan stuck out his hand, "Hey," he said with a sweet smile.

Brooke accepted his hand, "Nice to meet you," she said, "You have a perfect wife..."

"I know," Nathan said as he looked down at his blushing wife.

Haley smiled, "Brooke's new here...She's originally from Manhattan."

"I think I might like it here," Brooke said, "I'll talk to you two later," she said and then walked away.

Brooke walked along the halls and saw Lucas. She pulled him into an empty classroom, "Any work yet with Miss. Married girl?" She asked.

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her," Lucas said.

Brooke laughed, "You are never going to seduce her, Lucas...Even this is out of your league!"

"I doubt that," Lucas said.

Brooke sighed, "Don't worry...I'll keep her little hubby occupied while you try and manipulate this girl like you've done to every other..." Brooke said with an evil grin.

"You're going to fuck her husband?" Lucas asked, "He's changed! I heard the whole story in second period...I swear the cheerleaders here are incompetant and willing."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Sounds like the girls you used to diddle back home."

Lucas glared at her, "I'm not wasting my time on them..." He said, "This Haley girl will be my greatest victory yet."

"Good luck," Brooke said without any enthusiasm in her voice, "Now if you'll excuse me..." She said, "I have a boy to seduce."

Brooke walked past the music room and stopped when she saw Peyton and an attractive boy playing guitar, "I can't play like you!" Peyton said as she stomped her foot, "I suck!"

"No you don't," the boy said, "Come here," he said and then gave Peyton the guitar, "Just follow my lead," he said as he sat behind Peyton and played from behind.

Peyton smiled and let the boy do the playing. She let her hands fall to her side as he rested his lips on her neck. Brooke watched in awe and then purposely knocked over a staff.

Peyton and the boy jumped and looked over at Brooke, "I'm sorry," Brooke said, "Your playing was beautiful..."

"Thanks," Peyton said as she stood up; slightly embarrassed, "Brooke this is Jake...Jake, Brooke," she said introducing the two of them.

Jake smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"My pleasure I'm sure," Brooke said with a sexy smile.

Jake looked at Peyton, "I guess I better get to class," he siad, "Same time tomorrow?"

Peyton smiled, "Yeah..." She said and then Jake left the music room.

"He's cute," Brooke said.

Peyton sat down and nodded, "He's hot!"

"Do you like him?" Brooke asked as she sat down next to Peyton.

Peyton shrugged, "I guess...I don't know..."

Brooke chuckled, "You're so much more attractive when your not being a bitch," she pointed out.

"Are you calling me attractive?" Peyton asked, "Are you...gay?"

Brooke laughed at her stupidity, "Just because I call a girl attractive doesn't mean I want to fuck her," she began, "Everyone in Manhattan says what they think..."

"Thanks," Peyton said as she blushed a little, "I think you're absolutely gorgeous then..."

Brooke winked at her; knowing that she had gotten complete control over the girl, "We could be friends, you know..."

"I guess we could," Peyton said.

Brooke put her hand on Peyton's knee, "Best of friends," she said and then hugged Peyton tightly.

Lucas walked into the Library and saw Haley sitting at a desk with a Social Studies book and a notebook in front of her. Lucas smiled and walked over to the table, "Brains and beauty," he said.

Haley smiled, "Hello Lucas," she said.

"May I sit?" He asked.

Haley nodded and Lucas sat down, "How's school going for you?" Haley asked trying to make conversation.

"Quite well actually," Lucas said as he rested his hands on the table, "I could use a tutor though...I'm kind of lost in all my classes..."

Haley sighed, "I haven't tutored anybody since Nathan and..."

"Look," Lucas began, "I'm not asking you out on a date. I just need a tutor...And a friend..."

Haley smiled and put her head down, "I know about your reputation..."

"Excuse me?" Lucas asked.

"You tell girls that you love them just so that they will sleep with you," Haley said, "A friend told me about your antics..."

Lucas's blood began to boil, "Who exactly is spreading this shit about me?"

"Why are you getting so angry?" Haley asked, "It's true isn't it?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and got up, "If you say so," he said and then left the library.

Brooke sat in Lucas's office and did her nails; Lucas barged in and looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see how your progress was going," Brooke said with a cute smile, "I must inform you that your little Haley was a virgin before she met Nathan...So I think you better just hand over the car keys," she said with a small laugh.

Lucas crossed his arms, "Don't be such a bitch, Brooke..." He said and then heard footsteps coming up the hall. He turned and saw Haley walking into his office, "Haley," Lucas greeted her.

"I just came by to tell you that I can tutor you," Haley said and then handed him a slip of paper, "There's my number and my address...You can come over tomorrow morning around 9."

Lucas smiled, "Thank you."

Haley nodded, "You're welcome," she said and then walked out of the office.

Lucas turned back around and waved the piece of paper around, "I guess the only thing you'll be riding is...Me!" He exclaimed and then walekd out of his office.

"We'll see..." Brooke said coldly as she lit a cigarette and brought it up to her red lips, "We'll see..."

**Read and Review.**


	2. Two

**Cruel**

**A/N: I'm making things go a little faster then they probably would in real life, but I want their to be drama and I don't want to just drag this story on and on. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lucas knocked on the apartment that Haley had given him. Haley answered the door with that same smile on her face that she always had, "Hey!" She exclaimed as she let Lucas in, "Just sit at the kitchen table and make yourself at home."

"Okay," Lucas said with a small smile and sat down, "Thanks again for doing this..."

Haley sat down across from him and smiled, "It's no problem."

"I know that you're probably apprehensive about doing this," Lucas said with a sigh.

Haley looked at him in confusion, "Why would I be?"

"Because of all the awful things you've heard about me," Lucas said, "You must think I'm an animal..."

Haley shook her head, "Of course I don't!" Haley said as she put her hand on top of Lucas's, "If you say that you've never done any of those things then I believe you..."

"You're an amazing woman," Lucas said, "Nathan's lucky to have you..."

Haley smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Lucas said, "I haven't found the right one yet..."

Haley nodded in understanding, "When you find her I bet she'll be wonderful!"

"I want her to be like you," Lucas said using all of his charm, "You're beautiful, smart, determined, and strong...I like that in a woman," he said as he held onto Haley's hands.

Haley pulled her hands away slowly, "I'm married Lucas..."

"I know," Lucas said, "It's a shame really..."

Haley shifted uncomfortably, "We better start studying..."

"Are you uncomfortable around me?" Lucas asked.

"No," Haley lied, "It's just that your comment took me off guard, that's all..."

Lucas smacked himself in the forehead, "God I am such an idiot!" He exclaimed, "Now I lost your friendship."

"It's okay Luke," Haley assured him, "It's just that...the letter warned me that you manipulate women by telling them that they're the perfect girl for you and all that other stuff," she said.

Lucas stood up and got his coat, "Don't fucking believe me then!" He said and grabbed for the doorknob.

"I'm sorry," Haley said as she stood up and grabbed his arm, "I didn't mean anything by it..."

Lucas looked down at her, "I don't associate with people who don't trust me...I was trying to give you a compliment and you fucking turn my words around!"

Haley sighed, "I told you I was sorry...Please, just sit back down and we'll start studying..."

"Fine," Lucas said as he took his coat off, "But not before a hug," he said with an innocent smile.

Haley smiled nervously and gave him a quick hug, "We're still friends right?" She asked.

Lucas smiled to himself, "Of course we are..."

Brooke and Peyton sat at the park together while Brooke combed Peyton's hair, "You know...I would love to straighten your hair and put you in one of my Gucci dresses," Brooke said.

"I'm too ugly," Peyton said as she ate a grape.

Brooke scoffed, "Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous!"

"Thanks," Peyton said shyly, "Jake tells me that all the time..."

Brooke smiled, "He totally wants to fuck you..."

"Excuse me?" Peyton laughed.

Brooke chuckled, "I could tell whenever you two were together...Has he made any moves on you?"

"He writes me letters and love songs," Peyton said as she sat up, "I keep them hidden in my bottom drawer under all my old records..."

Brooke faked her astonishment, "Have you written back?"

"...No," Peyton said, "I-I couldn't...My mom doesn't exactly know about him...He isn't the richest guy in the world..."

Brooke raised both of her eyebrows, "Don't ever let your mother find them!" She ordered, "And make me copies of those letters..."

"Okay," Peyton said, "Why?"

"Peyton," Brooke grinned, "If there's one thing I'm good at it's love letters..."

Peyton nodded and smiled, "I'm afraid of being close to him though...I've never even gotten to first base with a guy before..."

"Haven't you ever practiced on one of your girlfriends?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at Brooke like she was crazy, "Ewe, no..."

"I'll teach you," Brooke said, "Now wet your lips."

Peyton did as she was instructed and Brooke gently kissed her, "Now see that wasn't so bad..."

Peyton looked around the park and blushed, "It was nothing..."

"Now," Brooke began, "I'm going to put my tongue in your mouth, and when I do I want you to massage my tongue with yours...Okay?"

Peyton nodded and closed her eyes, "Okay..." Brooke kissed Peyton and let the kiss intensify. She stuck her tongue in Peyton's mouth and the tip of their tongue's explored each other's mouths.

Brooke pulled back and smiled, "Now that's first base..."

"Rad," Peyton said with a smile.

Lucas walked into the living room just as Brooke was hanging up the phone, "How was tutoring?" Brooke asked.

"Good," Lucas said as he sat down beside her.

Brooke sighed, "Did you fuck her?"

"No," Lucas said, "This one is going to take some time..."

Brooke sat on Lucas's lap and kissed his cheek, "Well hurry up," she said as her fingers traced his jawbone, "Because I'm getting horny..."

"How are things going with Nathan?" Lucas asked with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I have to find a time when he's not around his wife," she said, "But I did befriend Peyton..."

"You did?" Lucas asked as he rested his hand on Brooke's breast.

Brooke moaned, "She thinks we're best friends...I plan to sabatoge her and Jakie's little romance..." She said in a baby voice.

"Why?"

Brooke took Lucas's hand off of her, "Because I'm bored..." She said and walked out of the living room. Lucas chuckled to himself and laid down on the couch and lit a cigarette.

Brooke drove down to a basketball court and saw Nathan shooting around a little bit. She smiled to herself and got out of the car. Brooke walked over to the bleachers that were set up and watched him.

Nathan noticed her presence and put up a jump shot; which he swished. He walked over towards her, "You're Brooke right?" He asked.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" Brooke asked innocently.

Nathan shook his head, "No, not at all...How are you?"

"I'm good," Brooke said, "It's hard getting used to a public school..."

Nathan sat down beside her, "Where did you go before?"

"Manchester Prep," Brooke answered, "I was Student Body President there..."

Nathan smiled, "Sounds important..."

Brooke laughed, "I guess," she said with a shrug, "It never gave me time to do anything I wanted though...Like learn how to shoot a basketball..."

"You don't know how to shoot a basketball?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

Brooke looked down at the ground, "I sound like such a snob!"

"No you don't," Nathan said with a laugh, "Come on I'll teach you..."

Brooke rolled her eyes when Nathan turned his back, "Sounds great..."

"Okay," Nathan said as he gave her the ball and stood behind her, "Bend your knees and hold the ball like this," he said as he positioned Brooke's hands on the ball, "Now just shoot."

Brooke shot and almost got it in, "I almost did it!" Brooke exclaimed as she gave Nathan a big hug, "I'll keep practicing!"

Nathan smiled, "You did okay..."

"Thanks," Brooke said and then looked at her watch, "I better go..."

Nathan nodded, "I'm having a party tonight...At Tim's house," he said, "Here's the address," he said handing her a piece of paper.

"I'll be there," Brooke said with a seductive smile and then walked to her car.

Nathan watched her walk away and then looked back to the basket. His cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Nathan," Haley said as she sat back at their apartment, "How are you baby?"

"Good," Nathan said, "What's up?"

Haley sighed, "I can't go to Tim's party tonight...I have some tutoring to do..."

"Hales," Nathan said.

"Nathan I'm sorry," Haley said, "Lucas really needs my help right now."

"Fine," Nathan said, "I'll see you when I get home then..."

Haley smiled, "I love you."

Nathan laughed lightly, "I love you too, babe."

Brooke lit a cigarette while Peyton got dressed in Brooke's room, "You shouldn't smoke, " Peyton said.

"It helps you lose weight," Brooke said in a monotone.

Peyton giggled, "Really?"

Brooke put on a fake smile, "Yup..."

"You look hot with a cigarette," Peyton said with a failed attempt at a sexy wink.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'll let you finish getting ready," she said and left her room. She walked into Lucas's room and sat down on his bed, "Jesus Christ," she exclaimed and took another drag of her cigarette.

"Is your best friend getting on your nerves?" Lucas asked wiht a hint of pleasure in his voice.

Brooke flipped him off, "This is exactly the reason I'm only friends with guys. Because guys aren't emotional, they don't want to have sleepovers, they don't want to borrow your clothes, they don't..."

"Have cunts," Lucas said and then broke out in laughter, "Face it sis, this girl wants to be your little mini-me!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's a shame that I'm going to have to ruin her..."

"How nice of you," Lucas said as he finished packing his bookbag.

Brooke watched him, "And where are you going?"

"Haley's house, " Lucas said, "Nathan's going to be at a party all night..."

Brooke smiled micheviously, "So will I..."

"Look's like both of us are going to get what we want tonight..." Lucas pointed out, "And then I'm going to come back here and have you fuck me all night long..."

Brooke put her cigarette out on Lucas's bed post, "Haley's not going to let you in her pants," Brooke pointed out, "She's too pure for you..."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "And Nathan's too much of a pussy," he said before leaving his room.

Peyton and Brooke walked into the party together. Brooke spotted Nathan and wet her lips, "Peyton, why don't you go find Jake?"

"Okay," Peyton said and walked off into the other direction.

Brooke walked over to Nathan and put her hand on his arm, "Hey coach..."

"Hey," Nathan said with a sincere smile, "I'm glad you came..."

"Me too," Brooke said as she got herself a drink, "Where's Haley?"

Nathan sighed, "Here let's go outside," he said as the two of them headed outside, "Hales is tutoring your step brother right now..."

"Oh," Brooke said, "Lucas is quite the incompetant one."

Nathan laughed, "I'm just worried about her...I've heard some fucked up shit about Lucas..."

"You just have to trust Haley," Brooke said as she rested her hand on Nathan's soft cheek, "You have amazing blue eyes..."

Nathan smiled, "Thanks Brooke...Maybe we should go back inside," he said nervously.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Brooke said as she looked down at the ground, "Sometimes I come off really flirty and I don't mean too...You must think I'm some sort of whore or something," she said and sat down near the pool.

Nathan sat down beside her, "Of course not..."

"I just like you a lot," Brooke said, "Kind of a love at first sight thing..."

Nathan swallowed the lump in his throat, "I'm married Brooke..."

"I won't tell anyone," Brooke said as her voice got lower. She straddled Nathan's lap and grinded into his crotch, "I can do things that Haley can't even pronounce...Besides, I know the old Nathan wants to fuck me..."

Nathan began to sweat, "You won't tell?"

Brooke led Nathan back into the pool house and laid on top of him, "I won't tell a soul," she said as she unzipped his pants.

"I love Haley," Nathan said.

Brooke took off her top and threw it across the room, "Don't worry about her..." She said and then kissed Nathan forcefully.

Lucas and Haley sat in silence as Lucas took notes on the Great Depression. He looked at Haley and then looked down when she looked up at him. They continued on with the game until Lucas laughed, "What grade are we in?"

Haley laughed, "Are you done?"

"Yeah," Lucas said, "You've really helped me a lot..."

Haley sat on the couch, "You can stay for a while...Nathan won't be home till late..."

"Okay," Lucas said as he sat on the couch, "Can I tell you something..."

"Sure."

Lucas smiled, "You're absolutely beautiful..."

"Yeah right," Haley said as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Lucas put his hand on her knee, "No I'm serious...I would love to photograph you..."

"Are you for real?" Haley asked.

Lucas got his bag and took out a camera, "It's up to you..." Lucas said and then took a snap shot of Haley.

"What kind of pictures are you more comfortable with?" Haley asked.

Lucas smiled, "Nudies..."

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed, "That's disgusting!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "It's art! I mean, it's not like I'm taking these to jerk off to later. When I'm behind the camera I feel almost surreal..."

"This is shit," Haley said as she got up, "Maybe you should just leave..."

Lucas sighed, "Haley...I'm sorry okay? I mean, I trust you! You and Brooke are the only two people that know I have a journal..."

Haley shrugged, "Don't take advantage of me Luke..."

"I wasn't planning on it..." He said.

Haley took off her shirt, "It's just for art right?"

"Just for art," Lucas said as he began taking snap shots. After their little photo shoot was done Haley wrapped a towel around herself, "You were amazing," Lucas said with a smile.

Haley blushed, "I can't believe you talked me into doing that..."

Lucas kissed Haley passionately. Haley pulled away, "What are you doing?"

"I can't help myself..."

"I thought we were just friends?"

Lucas sighed, "I can't help falling in love with you!"

"I can't do this, Lucas..." Haley said as she backed away from him, "You should go."

Lucas packed up his stuff, "You have fucking love right in front of you! You disgust me!"

"Me?" Haley asked, "How could I possibly disgust you?"

Lucas put on his coat, "We have something Haley...Whether you want to see that or not," he said and then left the apartment.

Lucas walked into his room and saw Brooke lying on his bed eating a strawberry, "How did your night go?" She asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lucas said angrily.

Brooke laughed, "No pootie?"

Lucas sneered, "If you must know...No I did not get any..."

"Did you use the whole photography thing on her?" Brooke asked.

Lucas sighed, "Yes," he said as he set the camera down, "I even got nudies...And when we kissed she just flipped out!"

Brooke got up from Lucas's bed and stroked his cheek, "I guess I had better luck than you did..." She said seductively.

"You fucked Nathan?" Lucas asked.

Brooke nodded, "It was so yummy..."

"You amaze me," Lucas said in astonishment.

Brooke laughed, "Eat me Lucas...Tonight was the best night of my life. It's okay for guys like you and Nathan to fuck around all the time, but when I do it I get labeled as a whore. I had to be happy and cheery 24/7 back in Manhattan and sometimes I wanted to kill myself. So that's your psycho analysis, now fuck off..."

"Sorry I asked," Lucas said.

Brooke took a drag of her cigarette, "You'll get some soon, brother..."

"I'm not worried about it," Lucas said with a shrug.

Brooke's jaw dropped, "Are you shitting me?"

"No," Lucas said, "Haley is kind of nice to just talk to..."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You're losing our bet because she's 'nice to talk to'?"

"I'm not losing the bet," he pointed out, "It's just going to take some time...That's all..."

Haley walked into Lucas's room, "Luke..."

Lucas turned around and smiled, "Haley...How are you?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you..."

Brooke smiled and got off Lucas's bed, "I'm going to call Peyton..." She said and then closed the doors to Lucas's bedroom.

Haley walked closer to Lucas, "I want you..." She said softly.

"Haley," Lucas said as he took her in his arms, "You don't have to do this."

Haley shushed him, "I want to do this," she swallowed the lump in her throat, "I feel right when I'm with you..." Haley said and then kissed Lucas on the lips.

**Read and Review.**


	3. Three

**Cruel**

* * *

Lucas walked Haley out of his house and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'll call you tomorrow," she said and then got into her car and drove away. Lucas smiled and waved as she left; he walked back into his house and saw Brooke sitting in the living room.

"You're really falling for her aren't you?" Brooke asked, "You don't love me anymore..."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about Brooke?"

"You never used to walk the other girls out..."

Lucas sighed, "I still love you," he said, "But I really like Haley."

Brooke got up and began to kiss Lucas forcefully, "Well you won..."

"Brooke," Lucas said as he pushed her off, "Not now..."

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "You fucking ass hole!"

"Calm down..." Lucas said and then walked into his room.

Brooke followed him, "You're such a pussy..."

Lucas lit a cigarette and took a drag, "How am I pussy?" He asked, "Because I actually think I'm falling for someone?"

"No," Brooke said, "Because you forgot one major detail...Haley's married, and she won't want anything to do with you..."

Lucas blew smoke in Brooke's face, "Leave." He demanded.

"You make me sick," Brooke said and walked out. She ran into Jake, "Uhm hi?" She said.

Jake waved, "I wanted to talk to you about Peyton..."

"Come in my room," Brooke said with a seductive smile, "What's wrong?"

Jake sighed, "She's been really sexual lately..."

"What do you mean?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know...She's always asking me if I want a blow job, or a hand job, or if I want to fuck...It's not Peyton," he pointed out.

"She must just be really comfortable around you," Brooke added.

Jake sat on Brooke's bed, "I just don't know what to do...She's a virgin..."

"Yes," Brooke said as she closed her bedroom doors, "But she wants to be happy...And you make her happy...You'd make any girl happy," she said as she stroked Jake's cheek, "Even poor little me..." Brooke kissed Jake forcefully as they fell back on her bed.

Lucas walked into his office and saw a dozen white roses on his desk, he smiled and looked at the card, "I had a great time last night...I can't wait to see you again. Love. Haley," he read aloud. He walked down the hall with the roses and heard moaning from Brooke's room. He smiled and opened the doors, "Brooke!"

Jake hid under the covers and Brooke smiled, "Hello Lucas..."

"Who do we have there?" Lucas asked.

Jake poked his head out from the covers, "Hi..." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Hello," Lucas said.

Jake started to put on his pants and headed out the door, "Call me!" Brooke yelled after him. She looked at the flowers and made a gagging noise, "Who's the fuck that sent the flowers?"

"Haley," Lucas said with a smile.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Are you smiling?"

"Yes," Lucas said, "You should try it sometime...You wouldn't look like such a constipated bitch," he said and then walked down the hall.

Brooke followed him, "We're done Lucas..."

Lucas turned around, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can't even look at you without being disgusted..." Brooke said, "You let this girl actually get to you...What about your reputation, Roe?"

Lucas held on tighter to the flowers, "Stop it Brooke!"

"You've turned into everything that you used to despise," Brooke said coldly, "Roses, love letters. What's next? Matching jumpsuits?"

Lucas set the flowers down and grabbed Brooke's arms, "Shut up!"

"If the people back in Manchester heard about this," she began, "You'd be the laughing stock of Manhattan!"

Lucas let go of Brooke and walked out of his house and drove to Haley's house. Brooke smiled micheviously to herself and plucked the petals of one of the roses.

Brooke dialed her phone, "Nathan..." She said.

"Brooke," Nathan said, "What's up?"

Brooke pretended to sob, "I need you to get over here..."

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked as he began to get in his car.

Brooke sighed, "It's Lucas..."

"I'll be right over..." Nathan said.

Lucas walked into Haley's apartment and saw her sitting on the couch, "Haley," Lucas said.

"Lucas!" Haley said and hugged him, "What's up?"

Lucas put his sunglasses on, "I can't be with you anymore..." He choked out.

"What?"

Lucas tried to keep his composure, "It didn't mean anything...Your married and I have a reputation to uphold...We can't be together anymore..."

"You jerk!" Haley screamed and then slapped him across the face.

Lucas grabbed her wrist, "Haley," he said trying to calm her.

Haley ripped away from his grip, "Get the fuck out!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said and set his journal down on the kitchen counter and then left. Haley picked up the journal and began to sob.

Nathan sat in Brooke's room as she cried on his shoulder, "He told me that I was nothing..." Brooke said, "He said that I was a big fuck up, and that the only thing I was good at was giving...giving...head," she whispered.

"That son of a bitch," Nathan said.

Brooke wiped her eyes, "That's not all..."

"What else?"

Brooke sobbed harder, "It has to do with Haley..."

"What about her?" Nathan asked as his blood began to boil.

Brooke took out pictures from her purse, "He took nudies of her, and then had sex with her..."

Nathan looked at the pictures and his hands began to shake, "That fucking ass hole!"

"I'm sorry," Brooke said.

Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek, "I'm going to find this ass hole!" He left the room and Brooke wiped her eyes and lit a cigarette.

Lucas walked towards his house and saw Nathan coming towards her, "Lucas!" Nathan screamed.

"Hey Nathan," Lucas said, "What's up?"

Nathan grabbed Lucas's throat, "You took photos of her, and then fucked her?"

"Nathan, listen..." Lucas said trying to calm him down.

Nathan punched Lucas in the face, "Brooke showed me the pictures!"

"You have to understand something," Lucas said as he punched Nathan in the face.

Nathan threw Lucas out into the road, "She's my wife!"

Haley ran down the street and saw Nathan and Lucas fighting, "Lucas!" She screamed.

Lucas looked up and saw a car coming towards him and it hit him, "Luke!" Haley screamed.

Haley ran to him and kneeled down beside him, "I love you, " Lucas said.

"I love you too," Haley said as she stroked his cheek, "I love you too..."

"...If Lucas were here right now he would say," Brooke began, "Brooke..." Students started to get up from the auditorium and leave, "Brooke I'm sorry..." Brooke noticed the people leaving and cleared her throat, "Brooke I'm sorry..." She started again, "What is going on?" She screamed, "Don't you people have any respect?"

Brooke walked outside and everyone looked up at her. Nathan looked up from what he was reading and shook his head. Peyton walked up to her and handed her a book with the words "Cruel Intentions" on it and gave her a bitchy smile.

Brooke opened the book and saw "The Bet" she turned the pages and saw "Brooke" with the words "Deceitful" and "Bitch" Haley walked up to Brooke and sneered at her, "Lucas would have wanted this..."

"How did you...?"

Haley smiled, "Lucas gave it to me before he died...Now who's the laughing stock?" She said and then walked into the parking lot. Brooke watched her get into Lucas's car and drive off.

**End.**


End file.
